Alone in the dark
by BlueElly
Summary: Strange creatures move in the darkness and i'm here, still. I'm not able to walk or run away or even move a muscle. I'm completely petrified. I have to run away, i'm their prey. But i don't know where to go. I'd like not to feel so lost in this place. I feel a great fear and a huge sadness. Help me Sammy, help me to come back to you.


ALONE IN THE DARK

I open my eyes.

All is dark.

All is silence and dark.

I try to get up, i feel me completely stunned.

Where am i?

Around me there are only trees and dark.

I hear whispers in the darkness, rustles, trampling of branches and withered leaves.

Someone is moving.

Something is moving.

I look around me.

There's nobody, there's no one lost in this place, as me.

I'm alone.

Alone in the dark.

I hear someone calls me, he's distant.

Is it really happening? Or is it only my imagination?

I don't know, i can perceive anything, i can't understand anything.

This place is so gloomy, so dark that it makes me loose the sense of everything.

I hear again that voice calls me, now it's approaching. Who are you? What are you?

Suddenly someone appears in front of me.

Castiel.

"We need to get out of here" he says to me

"Where are we?" i want to know the truth.

"You don't know?"

"I remember only that we killed Dick."

"And where he could be gone after death?"

"Wait..are you telling me ..".. it can't be.

"Every soul here is a monster.. It's here that they come and pray for each other for eternity."

"Are we in Purgatory?"

I feel dizzy, it's not possible, how could this happen?

"How are we ..?"

" I'm afraid we will end up rip to shreds"

I'm distracted from a rustle behind me, i turn round and i see something slimy moves between the trees. I restrain the breathe, the fear assails me. I turn round asking Castiel what that creature could be but he's not there. He's disappeared and i'm alone...again.

Strange creatures move in the darkness and i'm here, still. I'm not able to walk or run away or even move a muscle. I'm completely petrified.

A memory flashes through my mind and for a moment seems to make light in this darkness.

_He was outside, under the rain, next to the forest and he was all trembling. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you disappear all of a sudden? You scared me the hell out!"_

_I say very angry, relieved to have found it and worried about how i found him. _

_I take his hand and i lead him to the motel, i take off his clothes and i put him under the blanket._

"_Now sleep"_

_I'm not in time to go away from the bed that my arm is taken by his hand, it's frozen. _

"_Stay here, please"_

_He looks at me with those puppy dog eyes that only he can do so well and i'm not able to resist to him. I sit on the bed, next to him and i take his hands, trying to give him a bit of comfort and heat._

"_I'm sorry; i don't know what happened to me, i don't even remember being come out from the motel..." he laughs lightly, and i hear him suppress a sob. _

"_It's okay Sammy" i reassure him, caressing his head "I'm here now and you'll be fine" _

"_Dean, please, don't leave me alone.." he starts to tremble, and tears fall down on his cheeks. _

_He sits up and he throws his arms round me, sobbing. I caress him, i kiss him, i hug him and i reassure him in all possible ways. _

"_It's all okay, sweet, i'm here, nothing will happen to you now, i'm sorry if i wasn't there before, i'm sorry.."_

_ I feel even my tears fall down on my cheeks. I suffer a lot to see him in these conditions, i have always a lot of fear that the devil gets him away from me, that he separates us forever. I've a lot of fear to loose him. I embrace him with more strength and only in my arms, he starts to relax. _

_He moves a little from me just to lean his forehead on mine and slowly he approaches his lips on mine. I answer to the kiss, with passion, with heat, as if i wanted to tell him that only this is real, the devil isn't here, it's just the two of us and it will be forever like this. The two of us against the world. _

_Nobody will separate us. We're no longer alone. We belong to us and nothing will separate us._

Sam.

Tears start to fall down on my cheeks, uncontrolled, when this memory flashes through my mind.

Why were we separated again? Why our fate must be always so controversial to us? Why?

I come back to reality by strange whispers, strange creatures move in the darkness, i'm their prey.

I have to run away. But i don't know where to go. Castiel left me alone, without no indications.

Oh Sammy, i'd like to be there with you, i'd like not to feel so lost in this place.

I'd like to stay in your arms, in my Home, because you're this for me: my one and only Home existing in this world, where i can feel safe from everyone and from everything, where i can feel loved and happy.

Now i feel only a great fear and a huge sadness, because i can't see you, i can't touch you, i can't look your beautiful eyes where i could mirror and i could see in them all your love for me, all your need to have me near you..

Help me Sammy, help me to come back to you.

I have to come back to you. I can't stay away from you. I need you, and now more than ever.

We're made to stay together, why do everybody force us to separate us? Why?

You'll be my only light in this darkness, you'll be the only person for which i'll fight and i'll try to find a way to get out from this place and come back to you, whatever the cost.

I promise you, my love.

Wait me.


End file.
